


Silver Dinner [One-shot]

by MissDema



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Adults, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDema/pseuds/MissDema
Summary: Maki, que se había encargado de calcular meticulosamente su estrategia, al fin pediría la mano de Nico para casarse con ella.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Silver Dinner [One-shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Canciones recomendadas durante la lectura:  
> Mirrors - Justin Timberlake  
> Marry You - Bruno Mars  
> Magnetic Today (acústica o slow mejor) - Maki Nishikino y Nico Yazawa

Los dedos de la pelirroja se tamborileaban inquietos sobre el escaparate de cristal. Sus orbes púrpuras se paseaban por las abundantes joyas para luego ascender, detenerse en el reloj de pared de la tienda y calcular la hora con suma precisión. Pudo observar su reflejo en numerosas ocasiones, se aseguró de que todo saldría perfecto, tal y como había planeado. Su larga cabellera roja ahora le llegaba por encima de la cintura, así que su peinado por tanto había cambiado a un semirecogido en días de ocio,─ya que para el trabajo le exigían hacerse una coleta alta─. La altura de la jóven de veintiocho años también había sufrido cambios, pero no podía decir lo mismo de su pareja, que parecía haberse estancado en el metro y cincuenta y pocos centímetros. Una leve sonrisa asomó en sus labios con el simple hecho de recordar su apariencia, en Maki yacieron todavía más ganas por estar con ella y también florecieron más nervios de los que en un principio había sido consciente. Pues la cena que tenía planeada era restaurante especial para ambas, donde se reencontraron cinco años más tarde de la separación de Muse. Y sería allí donde se atrevería a dar un paso al que le había dado vueltas desde que prácticamente estaba en sus años de preparatoria.

─¿Eran estos, querida?─La melodiosa voz de la anciana dependiente resonó de repente en sus oídos, sacándola así de sus pensamientos. Al ver el contenido de la caja de terciopelo rojo, Maki no pudo evitar emocionarse.─Oh no, no, te arruinarás el maquillaje Maki.─La conocía porque había sido ella misma la que le vendió a su padre los anillos de compromiso para su propia boda. La pelirroja asintió, esforzándose por mantener la compostura y contener las lágrimas.

─Son perfectos.─Le aseguró. Eran dos anillos de plata, decorados cada uno con un rubí de distinto color. El de Nico era rosa y el suyo escarlata. Y se trataba precisamente del color por lo que había estado a punto de desatar sus lágrimas, pues eran sus asignados cuando todavía eran idols en Muse. Maki le entregó el correspondiente dinero a la joyera y se inclinó como muestra de agradecimiento.─Muchísimas gracias, Touko.

Maki guardó el suyo en el bolso para dejar el de Nico en la caja e introducirla también. Dio una vuelta sobre sí misma haciendo que los dobladillos de su vestido rojizo se elevaran brevemente por encima de sus rodillas. El sonido de sus tacones se hacía sonar en la calle, se dirigía a paso apresurado hacia el lugar de la citación, que se encontraba a unas escasas calles de su ubicación.

Las calles se encontraban abarrotadas de personas de todas las edades y cada vez que Maki veía una pareja por el rabillo del ojo no podía evitar sentir un poco más de felicidad en su interior. Sábado nocturno, desconocidos que tendrían planes de todo tipo para echar el rato, pero seguro que ninguno, o la gran mayoría, no estaban a punto de pedirle la mano en matrimonio a la persona que llevaba siendo dueña de su corazón durante trece efímeros años. Repasó la hora en su teléfono una vez más a las puertas del restaurante, había llegado cinco minutos antes de lo previsto.

─¡Maki!─Aquella voz madura que en su día solía ser tan aguda, llamó su atención. Y su dueña no se trataba de otra que de Nico Yazawa. Llevaba un vestido de color rosa sin mangas y de largo hasta las rodillas. Su apariencia también había cambiado, ahora su pelo azabache y liso se encontraba suelto, de altura por encima de los hombros. Además, se había maquillado con sombra y pintalabios del mismo color que su ropa. Estaba tan preciosa como siempre y Maki la miraba como si se tratase de la mujer más hermosa de todo el universo, pues a sus ojos, esa era su verdad. Los nervios llenaron su garganta, paralizaron sus músculos y el contacto de los labios de la contraria sobre su mejilla la hizo volver en sí.

─Hola Nico, es increíble que hayamos llegado a la vez, normalmente sueles ser una tardona.─Porque aunque vivían juntas, siempre tenía que esperar un buen rato a que su novia terminara de arreglarse. Nico le sacó la lengua como respuesta.

─Oye, tú también tardas muchas veces...─Fingió su enfado con una mueca antes de rodear su brazo.─Bueno, ¡me muero de hambre! Vamos a comer en nuestro sitio especial.─Le guió hacia el interior del restaurante de inmediato.

Maki se encargó de hablar con la camarera, que las guió hacia la mesa reservada, por supuesto, se trataba de aquella en la que comieron por primera vez. El asiento de Nico estaba de espaldas al piano, instrumento que sonaba de manera agradable y precisa ambientando el lugar. La pianista no se trataba de otra que Riko Sakurauchi; Maki se había encargado de pedirle el favor de tocar para ellas en una noche tan especial. Cierta canción comenzaría a sonar una vez la hora llegase a en punto, así que debería de estar atenta y tenerlo todo preparado hasta entonces.

Les atendieron con rapidez y tomaron nota de aquello que querrían cenar. Nico hizo su meticulosa selección de diversos platos de la carta y Maki, que tan absorta estaba en ella le indicó al camarero que pediría lo mismo que su futura prometida, evidentemente sin hacer uso de esas dos últimas palabras. Pero tardó poco en darse cuenta de que estaba actuando a su parecer rara, Maki no tardó en excusarse.

─No es eso, estoy cansada de la jornada médica.─Pues haber elegido el camino de la medicina se le había hecho sumamente agotador con el paso de los años, afortunadamente, Nico conseguía ser su fuente de energía al estar con ella.

─Te entiendo, además de niños pequeños tienes que aguantar a adultos quejicas.─Nico, que había retomado su carrera de idol en solitario; finalmente se había retirado y opositado para profesora de infantil, donde ponía en práctica diariamente tantos años dedicados al cuidado de sus hermanos.

─Disfruto de mi trabajo, pero sí, hay algunos insufribles.─Dieron paso entonces a anécdotas del trabajo que se habían recordado mil veces, pero que a ambas conseguían sacarles siempre una gran sonrisa. 

Degustaron los platos con tranquilidad, siendo una forma de hablar, pues Maki con cada bocado sentía cada vez más inquietud. De hecho, pese a estar prestándole atención a la contraria no podía evitar rememorar aquellas conversaciones en las que especularon sobre un supuesto día de boda, cómo organizarían la ceremonia, los invitados, el color de los vestidos de las damas de honor… Y Nishikino estaba a solo una señal hacia la pianista del restaurante para cumplir otro de sus sueños, pero, estaba tan absorta en las posibilidades, en su pareja, que simplemente dejó su mirada posada sobre los orbes carmesíes que ahora veían atentos una tarta de queso que un camarero llevaba hacia otra mesa.

─He decidido mi postre.─Le comentó a Maki.─Oye, apenas has comido y estás más callada de lo usual, suéltalo tomate.─Le acusó señalando su plato medio lleno.

─¿A quién llamas tomate? Tengo ya una edad.─Y aun así, sus motes no habían cambiado. Llevó una mano a sus cabellos rojizos para entrelazar un mechón entre sus dedos.─Reconozco que no tengo mucha hambre, siempre podemos pedirla para llevar.─Pues tenía una pinta apetecible. Aprovechó cuando Nico interceptó al camarero para así poder hacerle la señal a Riko, que tuvo que dejar una sonata a medias.

─Hmm… Esta canción…─Maki estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa, ofreciéndole su mano.─Espera, ¿esa no es…? ¿No me digas que le has pedido a Sakurauchi que toque nuestra canción?─Así es, Magnetic Today versión lenta y acústica, la voz suave de Riko ambientaba de una manera agradable la escena.

─Es evidente, así que...─Se levantó de su asiento para ofrecerle su mano a Nico en un gesto elegante.─ ¿Podrías concederme esta pieza?─Tras un gesto simulando estar considerándolo, la de ojos carmesíes finalmente se decidió por tomar su mano.

La guió hacia la pista alrededor del piano cuando el estribillo estaba por comenzar. Cantaban al unísono animadas mientras bailaban un baile de salón improvisado, se habían unido incluso algunas otras parejas a bailar también, pero en aquellos momentos solo tenían ojos la una para la otra. Maki esperó con paciencia a que Riko llegase a los acordes exactos para iniciar la gran esperada conversación, aunque Nico se adelantó.

─¿Sabes Maki? Tus manos son suaves y bonitas, quedan bien junto a las mías.─Al ver como le guiñaba un ojo, Maki rió ciertamente avergonzada.

─Las tuyas también son bonitas pero...─Frunció el ceño y tomó aire. Sentía como su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo habitual. Detuvo su danza para hincar una rodilla en el suelo y sacar finalmente el anillo que había estado guardando para ella. Fueron el centro de atención de todo el restaurante, sin duda. Nico la miraba incrédula, aunque con una gran sonrisa iluminando su rostro por completo, Maki solo tenía ojos para ella.─Este anillo alrededor de tu dedo las haría todavía más preciosas.─Introdujo la pieza en su dedo anular, preparándose para decir palabras mayores.─Nico Yazawa, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Aquellos cinco segundos que tardó su pareja en procesar aquello fueron sin duda los más intensamente largos de toda la vida de la pelirroja. Su pareja, eufórica, no tardó en dar finalmente su respuesta.

─¡Por supuesto que quiero Maki!

Maki se levantó sintiéndose la mujer más feliz del mundo, su prometida no tardó en abrazarla entusiasmada. Dejó que sus ojos violáceos se empañaran en lágrimas risueñas, pues pronto se uniría aún más al amor de su vida. Escuchaba los aplausos de fondo y el sonido del piano finalizando la canción mientras Nico repetía lo mucho que le quería murmurando cerca de su oído. Sin duda para Maki era el día más feliz de su vida.


End file.
